


Day 22: Alt #6 - Lost

by Aelaer



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Demon Deals, Gen, It just goes downhill from here, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/pseuds/Aelaer
Summary: The look on Strange's face when I brought him to his doctor friend was one I will cherish for a long time to come. He turned back to me and hoo boy, if looks could kill, I'd be seared in my own hellfires. It only served to amuse me further. "You say you want nothing with Doctor Palmer, Mephisto," he started. "What do you want?"I tilted my head. "Your soul would be nice," I suggested once more.





	Day 22: Alt #6 - Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Lost of course has more than one definition, and I chose to use the definition "the past tense of lose".
> 
> Direct sequel to [Day 20: Trembling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234269), so might want to read that first if you're coming in fresh. Also fulfills a Bad Things Happen bingo square for "Take Me Instead", and it marks me my first bingo for that card, woohoo!
> 
> No particular warnings, other than that the narrator (aka Mephisto) is still a dick.

The look on Strange's face when I brought him to his doctor friend was one I will cherish for a long time to come. She was still asleep (I really didn't want her interrupting this moment) and I gave him the opportunity to check her pulse— can't beat the doctor out of him, can you?

Well, I could try. That's a thought.

He turned back to me and hoo boy, if looks could kill, I'd be seared in my own hellfires. It only served to amuse me further. "You say you want nothing with Doctor Palmer, Mephisto," he started. "What do you want?"

I tilted my head. "Your soul would be nice," I suggested once more.

His lips tightened. "As my colleague already said, it is skewed trade. A mortal lifespan is but a blink of an eye for an entity such as yourself." A mask had settled across his face, but how he tried to block the woman from sight showed where his heart lay. How precious.

I began to pace around this newly fledged Sorcerer Supreme and his lady friend, watching in amusement as he turned his body to keep facing me. I stopped when the woman was in between us. "Yes, but in that short time before her body gives up on her, I could have such fun. It's been some time since I've had anyone to play games with." I paused, then added, "Anyone with both a soul and body. Quite the treat."

"What sort of games?" Strange asked. Good.

"Any sort of game," I answered, shrugging. "Poker. Cornhole. Could play with a Ouija board; I'm sure she'd love the variety of souls here."

As expected, the answer completely threw him off-guard. "Seriously?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I drew her sleeping form closer to me; I could see how much effort it took him not to reach out and stop me. He knew the rules of engaging with demons, naturally, but it was eating him from the inside. It was  _ great _ . "She's a doctor, so she should be smart enough to make a competent opponent in all sorts of games. Don't you worry, Doctor Strange; she'll have good fun here. And there'll be plenty of souls to keep her company."

His eyes hardened for a moment before he managed to regain some equilibrium. "If what you seek is a competent opponent," he started, "take me."

I raised my brow at him. "You're more than welcome to join the games, Doctor."

"No," he retorted, "take me instead. I will take her place in your games if you allow her to go back to the mortal plane unharmed."

I pretended to think about it, frowning thoughtfully at the proposal. "I suppose you'll last longer. When was it that humans died without water? An Earth week?"

He frowned. "Three Earth days. But there are noticeable problems during day two."

Three Earth days, seriously? That was really pathetic. I made a point to look him up and down as if thinking the proposition over. "Take her place in my games for an Earth day— or up to it. I might decide to cut it short, I don't know. And in return, I'll accept your bargain and let her go back to your quaint little dimension, right where I found her. She will wake within two of your hours."

"Where did you find her?" Strange asked. Not an idiot, this one; that fact will make the next few Earth hours most enjoyable.

"Her apartment," I said, waving my hand dismissively. I stepped closer to him. "So, do we have a bargain?" I held out my hand.

Strange stared at my hand for a brief moment of hesitation, and then finally, finally, he took it.

I let out a low smile. How he played throughout the following hours didn't matter; Doctor Strange had already lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Doctor Palmer was demoted to a plot device in this story, but demons are rude like that- they turn people into plot devices and bait for their bigger fish. _Blame the demon._


End file.
